May I?
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: Songfic: Talia has known Elijah her entire life but after the death of her father he returns to pay his respects and sweeps her up into a world of magic, love, and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

_There you stand open heart_

_open door_

_Full of life in a world_

_that's wanting more_

I walked into my living room and flipped on the TV. to wait for Alex to come home. He'd been working late the last couple of weeks. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Who could possibly be at my door this late? I got up and opened the door to see someone I hadn't seen in years. "Talia?"

She smiled, "Hi Hadley." She looked exactly the same, she hadn't aged at all.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stepping aside to let her in but she didn't move from her spot at the threshold.

"I wanted to drop by and catch up. It's been so long," she explained with a saddened expression.

"Yeah it has. Come on in and we can talk over some hot chocolate." Talia smiled, gave me a small hug, and walked inside plopping down on the couch. I went into the kitchen and quickly made two mugs of hot chocolate. "Here."

"Thank you," Talia said accepting the mug.

"So where have you been the last fifteen years?" I asked honestly curious.

"It's a bit of a long story..." Talia began. "It all pretty much started right after my dad died..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first TVD story. Fair warning most of it will not take place directly in the show, it focuses more on the relationship between Elijah M. and my OC, Talia. However, there will be a sequel which takes place during The Originals and will follow the show more. BTW, I will be updating every Monday. Please enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.

_But I can see when the light starts to fade_

_The day is done_

_And your smile has gone away_

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

She sat there curled into herself as tears poured down her cheeks. He was gone. Just like _she _was. They both had been taken away from her all too soon. How could she possibly continue on? Would _he_ come back to pay his respects? Or would he not care? The emptiness of the house seemed to swallow her whole with its eerie morbid atmosphere.

"Talia?"

She looked up at the sound of her name to see the one person she had hoped would come. The one she hadn't seen in three years. "Elijah?"

He smiled gently at her as she flew up from the couch and threw herself into his arms, burying her face in the lapel of his suit jacket. He looked exactly as she remembered him. Same long dark hair, same twinkling brown eyes, same gentlemanly posture, he even wore a suit like he always did. Elijah's strong arms wrapped around her, "How are you?"

Talia wiped her tear stained cheeks, "Could be better. Thank you for coming."

"Of course. Would you like some tea? I've found that it does wonders for troubled hearts." Talia nodded into his shoulder before stepping out of his arms as Elijah journeyed into the kitchen.

Talia quietly entered the kitchen as Elijah put the kettle on the stove. She looked at him quizzically, "So, tea as opposed to blood?" As expected Elijah stiffened into a human-size statue. "I know what you are," Talia continued crossing her arms and leaning against one of the countertops. "Dad…told me not long after you left last time. He-he thought I was old enough to know because I had already noticed you weren't aging."

"And you are not afraid?" Elijah asked quietly, almost as if he didn't want to hear the answer, whatever it was.

"I've known you my entire life, Elijah. How could I possibly be afraid of you?" Elijah didn't get a chance to answer because the kettle began to whistle and Elijah poured the tea into a pair of mugs before handing her one. "Thank you."

The two sat down, Talia back on the couch and Elijah on one of the chairs. "When is the funeral?" Elijah questioned as Talia took a sip of her tea.

"In three days. Will you be there?"

"Of course." Talia smiled and Elijah averted his gaze.

"Elijah, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "The coroner said it was an animal attack that killed him…it wasn't, was it?"

Elijah sighed, "I'm afraid not."

"It was a vampire?"

"Yes." Talia wiped away the fresh tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. "But I can assure you he has been dealt with."

"Thank you."

Elijah nodded. "I'm assuming Child Protective Services has contacted you?"

"Yes. Apparently my closest living relative is my great aunt Mildred, who lives in Wyoming," Talia answered tracing the edge of her cup with her finger.

"When will you be leaving?"

"I've actually opted for legal guardianship of myself," Talia announced. Elijah opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but Talia beat him to it. "I'll be seventeen in December and I've got just over a year and a half left of school before I go to college. I'm not going to uproot my life here in Georgia."

Elijah gazed at her intensely, calculating. "But how will you provide for yourself and keep on track with your school work?"

Talia looked away, "That's actually why I was hoping you'd come. As an Original you must have a decent size bank account. I'm not asking for you to buy me a mansion or anything but…would you help me? Just for the year and a half I have left of school?"

Elijah's gazed turned curious, "You wish for me to be your benefactor?"

"More or less. I'll pay you back."

"That won't be necessary. I don't think your parents would think very highly of me for not offering you my support." Talia smiled at him before yawing widely. "And you should probably get some rest. I've heard emotional duress can be quite tiring, not that I would know."

Talia grinned and got to her feet, "Well, when you do get tired you are welcome to use the guest room and some of my dad's clothes. I haven't had the heart to consider what-what I'm gonna do with his stuff."

Elijah nodded, "Thank you."

"Good night."

"Sleep well."

Elijah stayed up a little longer, sipping his tea and watching the late night news before deciding to go to sleep. As he walked passed Talia's room he saw that the door was ajar and peeked in. Talia was sleeping peacefully, her dark hair fanned out across her pillows and her pale lids shut over her pale blue eyes. Elijah was astounded by how much she had grown in the last three years. Not only had she gotten taller, she had gained curves and she'd become so beautiful. Watching her sleep, Elijah's mind drifted to the last time he'd seen her.

_*Flashback 3 years ago*_

_ "Dad, I'm home," Talia had called as she walked through the front door._

_ Steven's dirty blonde head of hair poked out from the kitchen, "Hey Tal, guess who stopped by?"_

_ Talia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Who?" Elijah then stepped out of the kitchen. "Elijah!" She ran and hugged him tightly._

_ "Hello, Talia. What is your father feeding you? You've grown nearly a whole foot," Elijah smiled._

_ Talia grinned, "You haven't changed at all!" Elijah and Steven shared a look as Talia pulled Elijah onto the couch in the living room. "Did you bring me anything from your trip?"_

_ Elijah grinned at their tradition; every time he came to visit he would bring her something from a place he'd travelled to. "Of course." Elijah reached inside the pocket of his coat and pulled out a miniature replica of the Eiffel Tower that he had picked up while on business in Paris._

_ Talia's eyes grew wide as Elijah handed the small tower to her, "It's amazing. Thank you, Elijah." She then hugged him in thanks which he returned._

_ Elijah stayed for dinner, which Talia helped him cook, as Talia regaled him with her doings in school since he'd visited the year before. "So what did you do to the boys who were not treating your friend kindly?" Elijah asked._

_ Talia grinned proudly, "I asked them if the reason they were picking on Hadley was because they were ashamedly of their lack of masculinity." Elijah and Steven laughed._

_ "You really said that?" Steven questioned his daughter._

_ "Well, I might've prettied up the language I used," Talia amended causing Elijah and Steven to chuckle once again._

_ Steven glanced at the clock on the oven, "I think it's time you went to bed, Tal."_

_ Talia sighed, "Okay." She got up and hugged Elijah, "Will you be here in the morning?"_

_ Elijah patted her dark hair, "Of course. Sweet dreams."_

_ She then hugged her father. "Good night, Tal," Steven said as Talia walked up the stairs._

_ "Good night," she called before disappearing._

_ "How is she doing, with her powers?" Elijah asked Steven as they cleaned up from dinner._

_ "Some days she's totally in control. But sometimes she'll have a nightmare about Jacelyn's death and I'll run in to find her screaming and spasming in midair with everything in her room floating and shaking. It's terrifying really. I'll shake her to wake her up and she'll collapse in my arms, crying about Jace and losing control."_

_ Suddenly a loud ear-piercing scream split through the quiet house._

_ Steven sighed, "Speaking of which." He rushed up the stairs with Elijah right on his heels. When they reached Talia's room they saw exactly what Steven had described. Talia was suspended over her bed, tremors rocking her body as she cried out. Objects were shaking as they hovered in the air, some of the more breakable artifacts shattered._

_ Without second thought Elijah rushed forward and grabbed her floating body. "Talia! Talia wake up!" he shouted as he shook her._

_ Her blue eyes fluttered open. "Elijah," she whispered as she fell into his arms and the room returned to its normal state. She curled into him and began to sob as Elijah held her._

_ "Shh, you're all right. You're safe," Elijah assured her as he glanced up at Steven._

_*End Flashback*_

Elijah snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream and noticed Talia convulsing in her sleep. The room began to shake as Elijah ran in and gently wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "Talia, wake up. It's just a dream," Elijah said earnestly as he shook her awake.

Her blue eyes flew open and her whole body relaxed as the room stopped shaking. "Elijah," she breathed much in the same way she had when he'd awoken her from her nightmare three years ago. "Thank you."

Elijah kissed her forehead, "Of course. Would you like me to help you?"

Talia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How?"

"I'm assuming your father did not explain compulsion to you." Talia shook her head. "Well, vampires have the ability to compel human minds to do or think anything. My siblings and I, being the Originals, can compel vampires."

"So you could compel me to stop having nightmares?" Talia questioned hopefully.

Elijah nodded, "Yes. May I?" Talia nodded in acquiesce and Elijah looked directly into her eyes. "You will dream peacefully without fear or pain and awake well rested in the morning." Talia felt her eyes becoming heavy.

"Thank you, Elijah. Good night."

Elijah kissed her forehead once more, "Good night."

*_**Fifteen years later**__*_

_**"You never told me you had nightmares after your dad died," I pointed out to Talia.**_

_** Talia looked at me guiltily. "I didn't want you to worry, and you didn't even know about my powers then.**_

_** "Right, continue."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has already favorite, followed, or reviewed it means a lot. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter we get a bit more of Talia's backstory and how her and Elijah met.**

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own TVD.

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe_

The following morning Elijah got up to find Talia in the kitchen. She looked up and smiled at him, "Good morning, I made breakfast." Elijah beamed at the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"That is most thoughtful of you," Elijah pointed out.

"I want to thank you for last night," Talia announced setting down a plate in front of him.

"It was no trouble."

"Still, thank you."

"You're welcome."

A car horn echoed from outside causing Talia to jump. "That's my ride," she announced getting up and grabbing her school stuff. She turned to Elijah as he walked her to the door, "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Of course. Have a good day," Elijah said kissing her forehead.

"Bye." Talia walked down the stone steps to her friend Hadley's silver car.

"Hiya, Tal," Hadley greeted her. Hadley's blonde hair was curled, as per usual, and her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement Hadley could never seem to contain.

Talia smiled, "Good morning, Hads."

"It's not good until I've had my coffee," Hadley corrected her.

"Right, of course, silly me." Hadley had to have coffee, it balanced her. Otherwise she could go from extra hyper one moment to falling asleep in odd places the next. Hadley pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the road, heading straight for the nearest Starbucks.

"So, who was the hot guy at your house?" Hadley questioned inquisitively.

Talia flushed a little, "Oh, that's Elijah, he's a family friend."

"How old is he?" Hadley continued to grill Talia for info.

Talia racked her brain to think of an answer. How old did Elijah look? He was over a thousand years old but she couldn't possibly tell Hadley that. "Uh, he's like twenty-six, twenty-seven, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in almost three years."

"Is he coming to the…?" Hadley trailed off as Talia frowned and looked out the window trying to hold back the tears. "You know, it's okay to talk about it. Your dad wouldn't want you to stop living your life."

"Can we please just change the subject?" Talia begged, her voice cracking a little. Hadley nodded and turned on the radio as they pulled into the school parking lot.

The day was more or less okay, minus the pitiful looks Talia received from students and teachers alike. She sighed in relief when Hadley dropped her off back home and even smiled when Hadley called, "And say hi to that hot guy for me!"

Shaking her head a bit at Hadley, Talia walked inside and waved goodbye to her friend. Elijah was sitting on the couch reading what looked like one of her mom's first edition classics. Quietly Talia peeked over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "Hmm, Great Expectations?" Talia questioned causing Elijah to jar out of the realm of fiction.

He glanced up at her, "Yes, one of my favorites. Though you never quite knew with Dickens, he was a little odd and favored miniscule detail."

Talia sat down across from him, "You knew Dickens?" Elijah nodded. "Right, a thousand years, that's a very long time to be walking amongst us common mortals."

Elijah half-smiled, "I suppose it would seem so to most but as a vampire your perception of time changes as do the opportunities life, or rather existence, has to offer."

"Would you tell me your story? Seems only fair, you know my life story."

Elijah seemed to think about it for a moment, "I suppose it would not hurt." Talia smiled. "But after dinner." She sighed but agreed and quickly fixed them dinner before resuming their seats in the living room. Talia sat a little straighter and listened intently. "My mother bore seven children but when one of my siblings was killed by the plague, my parents decided to seek refuge in the New World. The small village we settled in is still there, only it is called Mystic Falls, Virginia. We were happy, majority of the time. My father over the years developed a hatred for my younger brother, Nicklaus, and often he would try to teach him lessons in the most brutal ways. Still, we lived and prospered in the New World and kept a treaty with the werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Talia interrupted.

Elijah nodded, "Yes, they roamed free in the New World and so every full moon my family would hide underground in caves till morning, as the wolves could not control themselves after shifting."

"But how did they become werewolves?" Talia questioned.

"The werewolf gene was passed from family to family and was only triggered once the wolf had killed someone."

"Oh."

"One night Niklaus and our youngest brother, Henrik, disregarded the rules and went to watch them change. Henrik did not survive." Talia noticed pain flash across Elijah's eyes. "As a witch, my mother sought to create a solution. She would make us faster and stronger than the wolves with heightened senses. And so, one night she and my father fed us wine that was laced with the blood of Tatia, a doppelganger, though Niklaus and I knew nothing of it at the time as we fought over her." Talia tried not to let the idea of Elijah fighting for someone bother her.

"What's a doppelganger?" Talia interrupted again but Elijah did not seem to mind her questions.

"A doppelganger is a supernatural phenomenon that happens every five hundred years, a complete copy of oneself is born," Elijah explained.

"Then who was the first?"

"Someone in Greece some two thousand years ago, she was a traveler or gypsy as they are called today. Now, after we drank the wine my father ran each of us through the heart with his sword." Talia gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock that a father would kill his own children. "When we awoke, we were in transition; a twenty-four hour window in which someone may choose not to become a vampire and die permanently, in order to complete the change that person must drink human blood. My siblings and I were not given that choice. The moment we awoke we were forced to drink blood and we became the first family of vampires in existence.

"Although my mother intended our new species to be a gift there were several consequences. Neighbors could keep us out of their homes because we could not enter without permission, the vervain flowers that grew around the ancient white oak tree prevented compulsion and burned our skin. The sun burned us as well if we stayed too long in its light but my mother came up with a solution for that as well." Elijah held up the ring finger of his left hand to show Talia his ring. "Daylight rings, made from a stone called lapis lazuli which my mother spelled to protect us from the sun's rays. We realized that the ancient white oak tree could be fashioned into stakes and kill us if we were stabbed in the heart. So we burned it but the other villagers took its ashes for safe keeping. Still, the most unanticipated consequence was the lust for blood. It was nearly uncontrollable and it took all of us several years to do it."

Elijah's expression saddened, "However, just as we began to adapt to our new way of life, a secret my mother had long kept hidden from us came to light. When Niklaus made his first kill he triggered the werewolf gene." Talia's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. Elijah nodded, "Yes, Niklaus was part wolf; my mother had had an affair with a werewolf man and had tried to pass Niklaus off as my father's child. My father went on a rampage and killed half the village before returning home and killing her. Before she died my mother placed a curse on Niklaus to keep his other half in check and keep him from becoming a true hybrid that could never be killed.

"After her death my family disbanded. My brothers, Kol and Finn, ran off, and my father soon after. Niklaus and I stayed to help our sister, Rebekah, bury our mother. And on that day we each promised to stand be each other always and forever.

"In the years that followed the race of vampires grew when we discovered we could turn others if they died after ingesting our blood. We also noticed we weren't aging and we haven't since. Niklaus was told by an old witch that the only way to break his curse was to sacrifice a vampire, a werewolf, and the doppelganger on a full moon with a witch to do a spell with a moonstone, a rare magical talisman. So we had to wait five hundred years to find the doppelganger and break his curse.

"Around the beginning of the thirteenth century we were in Spain where a group of vampire hunters had gathered. I warned Niklaus to be wary of them but it was Rebekah I should've have been worried for. She was falling for one of the hunters, a man named Alexander but in the end he betrayed us. The hunters had invited us for dinner and whilst Rebekah and Alexander were upstairs the others stabbed Niklaus and I with silver daggers dipped in ash from the ancient oak, what the hunters did not know was that the daggers would not kill us completely, we would simply desiccate until the daggers were removed. What they also had not anticipated was the daggers having no effect on Niklaus because he is part werewolf and werewolves heal from silver. He killed all of the hunters before reviving Rebekah and myself but killing a hunter comes with a price. Their ghost haunts the killer until they are forced to take their life to rid themselves of the torture. There was just one problem. "

"Niklaus couldn't die," Talia filled in.

Elijah nodded once more, "He ordered Rebekah and I to flee so as not to hurt us until the visions had disappeared. For over fifty years he was tortured until it finally ended." Talia yawned causing Elijah to pause in his story. "And the rest is best left to be told later." Talia frowned at him but nodded in assent, she really was getting tired. She stood up and was about to hug Elijah when his phone rang.

"You better get that," she told him as he answered it.

His entire posture changed, "Rose. It's been a long time, what five hundred years on the run?" Talia tried to listen to the voice on the other end but she couldn't make out what this Rose was saying. Elijah's eyebrows knit together, "Yes, I will be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"You have to leave?"

"I'm afraid so," Elijah said hanging up. "But I promise I will be back in time for the funeral." Elijah quickly wrote his number down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Just in case."

Talia took it and embraced him tightly, "Hurry back." Elijah kissed her forehead before disappearing entirely.

A series of loud thuds on her door awoke Talia to the darkness of her room the following night. Talia's hazy mind wanted to simply go back to sleep but the knocking was incessant. She glanced over at her alarm clock and saw that it read 3:07 a.m.

"Seriously?" she grumbled mushing her head back into her pillow. Whoever it was would go away.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Or not. Talia groaned and got to her feet, grabbing her robe and heading to the front door.

"This had better be important," she sighed as she opened the door to find Elijah standing there covered in blood.

"Talia..." he whispered exhausted.

Now she was awake, "Elijah! Oh my God. Get in." Her friend entered the house clumsily and she led him to the living room couch. "Why aren't you healing?" she asked noticing majority of the blood coming from just over his heart.

Elijah sat down, wincing in pain, "There are some splinters stuck near my heart, I need you to help me remove them."

Talia nodded, "Okay, let me get a towel." Talia returned a minute later with a small wash cloth. "It would probably be easier if you lied down."

Elijah did as she suggested, hissing a little from the splinters.

Talia crouched down in front of the couch and hesitantly started to dig for the slinters. After finding one Talia drew her bloody fingers back and placed the wood on the cloth before hesitating to continue. "I will not ask you to continue if you do not wish to," Elijah told her, breathing hard.

Talia shook her head, "No, it's just, I think I have a better idea. It's gonna hurt so I need you to try and stay still."

Elijah nodded and she hovered her hand over his wound, concentrating. Elijah grunted as the splinters began to draw out of his chest. His hazy pain-filled mind flashing back to when he'd first seen Talia use her power.

_*Flashback sixteen and a half years ago*_

_Talia's parents, Steven and Jacelyn, had sought him out. "Are you Elijah Mikaelson, one of the Original vampires?" Jacelyn asked._

_Elijah's piercing eyes swept over them, "You're human, how is it you know what I am?"_

_"We're trying to find someone who will know what is happening to our daughter," Steven explained._

_"Has she been attacked by a werewolf or a vampire?"_

_They both shook their heads. "No it's something else. Something no one else has seen before," Steven continued. "No one else knows what's happening. They said that because you're an Original, you might know."_

_Elijah was intrigued to find out was so special about this child. "Very well. I shall see what I can do. May I meet her?"_

_"Of course, would you swing by our house later tonight?" Steven suggested and Elijah nodded before Steven handed him their address. That night Elijah arrived and Steven met him at the door, "Mr. Mikaelson, thank you for coming." he stepped aside indicating for Elijah step in but he could not._

_"Just Elijah please and I have to be invited in, it is a vampire thing."_

_Steven looked confused but asked him to come in and Elijah did. "Jace would you please bring Talia downstairs, Elijah's here."_

_A moment later Jacelyn appeared downstairs caring a brunette girl probably roughly six months old. "Talia, this is Elijah," Jacelyn introduced and Talia's large blue eyes looked up at him merrily._

_"She is quite adorable and she seems perfectly human," Elijah said quietly observing the small girl._

_Jacelyn and Steven shared a look. "Just watch," Steven said as Jacelyn set Talia on the couch. A second later, objects all around the room began to float into the air simultaneously._

_Jacelyn smiled, "She likes to show off."_

_Elijah was struck by the enormous power the small baby girl wielded effortlessly. He'd never seen anything like it._

_"I'm afraid I have never come across anyone with this kind of power," Elijah told Talia's parents, who both visibly slumped, another dead end._

_Jacelyn retrieved Talia and the floating objects returned to their gravity-effected state. Talia squirmed in her mother's arms and reached for Elijah. "She likes you," Steven declared._

_Elijah held his arms out, fascinated by the little girl's desire for him to hold her, "May I?"_

_Jacelyn nodded and passed the small girl over. Elijah held her gingerly, like she was made of glass. Compared to his superior vampire strength she was. Her blue eyes locked with his brown and he knew then and there what he must do._

_He looked up and Steven and Jacelyn, "I may not know what she is but I will do everything in my power to find out. I will also protect your family from any harm as best I can, you have my word."_

_Jacelyn and Steven looked bewildered. "And what would you want in return?" Steven demanded._

_"This child intrigues me and I wish to know what she is as much as you do. I simply wish to observe her as she grows and keep her safe. I require nothing else," he answered._

_Jacelyn and Steven shared another look. "Very well," Steven agreed._

_Elijah carefully handed Talia back to her mother and headed for the door, "I'll be in touch."_

_*End flashback*_

Talia finished removing all of the splinters from Elijah's chest and placed them on the rag. "Okay, all done."

Elijah sat up, the wound already healing, "Thank you."

Talia smiled, "Anytime. You're probably thirsty." She held up her hand and a blood bag soared into it. She handed it to him, "Here. It's not fresh but it'll do."

Elijah downed it quickly, "Where did you get this?"

"I didn't steal them if that's what you're asking. They're in the fridge in the garage. Dad had a shipment come in every few months, just in case."

"Oh," was the only response.

Talia got back to her feet, "You're welcome to stay in the guest room, but I have one condition." Elijah raised his eyebrows indicating for her to state her terms. "Explain what happened to me in the morning and you better tell me the rest of your story."

Elijah smiled, "Of course. Sweet dreams, Talia."

"Sweet dreams."

_***15 years later***_

_** "Wait, so you and Elijah met when you were a baby because your parents were trying to find out what you were?" I questioned astounded.**_

_** Talia nodded, "Yeah, and then he became friends with my parents and visited often. I think he enjoyed getting away from the supernatural and being almost normal for a little while." I nodded to tell Talia continue.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

When Talia awoke the following morning she found that Elijah had already made breakfast. She smiled, "Good morning."

Elijah smiled in return, "Good morning. I believe I owe you an apology for asking you to assist me last night."

Talia shook her head, "It wasn't a problem, but you still owe me an explanation."

Elijah sat down at the table as Talia began to eat her breakfast, "Don't you have school?"

"Nope, they gave me the day off for-for the funeral," Talia told him.

Elijah's eyes softened at her stuttering and he sighed, "Very well. In order to explain what happened yesterday I must tell you about Katerina whom I met in fourteen ninety-two. She looked exactly like Tatia; I was startled when Trevor, a vampire servant of ours, brought her to me. She was from Bulgaria but had been sent to England to live with distant relatives. Why, she did not say but she was what we needed to break Niklaus' curse, the doppelganger. Still, I introduced her to Niklaus and he began to 'court' her but it was all for show. He-we-were using her, getting her to trust us until the full moon. However, Katerina found out about the sacrifice and ran away with the moonstone. She found short refuge with Trevor and his friend Rose." Talia recognized the name from Elijah's phone call the previous day. She could also tell that there were a few details Elijah was leaving out but she did not bring it up. "But she betrayed them as well by hanging herself with Rose's vampire blood in her system. As a vampire she was no longer of use to us. But Niklaus was wrathful and before he could punish her she went into hiding. So as to teach her a lesson, out of spite, he killed her entire family.

"Up until yesterday, I believed the Petrova line to have ended. I was wrong. I did not discover that Katerina had had a child before turning. So imagine my surprise when I met up with Rose and she was in possession of the new doppelganger. However, two of her friends showed up, young vampires but still resourceful. They managed to stake me with a hat stand but they did not realize I am much harder to kill."

Talia looked up at him curiously, "What will you do now?"

"I intend to go to Mystic Falls, make an entrance, and either make a deal with the doppelganger or I'll simply have to find a way to keep her safe until I can draw my brother out."

"And then what?"

Elijah sighed, "I have supported my brother for a very long time; but his obsession with breaking his curse and creating a race of hybrids has led him to do unspeakable acts and I must stop him before it's too late."

"When will you leave?" Talia asked, frightened that she may have to face her dad's funeral alone.

"Tomorrow." Elijah smiled gently at her. "I am a man of my word and I swore I would stand with you at your father's funeral."

"Thank you," Talia said swallowing hard. She glanced up at the clock, "I should go get ready."

About an hour later, Elijah and Talia arrived at the funeral in the local cemetery where Talia's father was to be laid to rest beside her mother. Hadley ran up immediately and hugged Talia tightly, "You can do this."

Talia nodded and glanced up at Elijah, "Oh, Hadley this Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah this is my best friend, Hadley Lerue."

Elijah shook her hand politely, "A pleasure. I apologize it is not under better circumstances." For the first time since they had been friends, Hadley was speechless. She simply nodded and gazed at Elijah in awe. Talia shook her head a bit and pulled the two of them to their seats.

Hadley leaned over and whispered in Talia's ear, "I didn't get a good enough look at him before, he's not just hot, he's downright gorgeous." Talia noticed Elijah's small smirk, having heard every word.

Then one of her father's friends and fellow doctor, Dr. Paul Krinski, stepped up and read his eulogy. Talia hardly heard a word; she was too distracted by the coffin being carried in by her father's colleagues. It was all really beginning to sink in. He was gone and he wasn't going to come back. He'd never walk in the door smelling like the hospital, or have dinner waiting for her after she came home from Hadley's house. Talia hardly noticed the tears dripping down her face until Elijah grasped her hand and rubbed small circles on the back with his thumb. After Dr. Krinski, a few other people who had worked with her dad or had been friends with him in college got up to say a few words, but Talia was frozen stiff, crying silently, and holding onto Elijah's hand for dear life.

After all the kind words, a violinist began playing Talia's dad's favorite song, and Talia broke down further. Sobs racked her body and Elijah wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his chest as Hadley rubbed her leg sympathetically. When it was over and they lowered her father into the ground, Talia felt so drained, so tired, she could barely walk and Elijah half carried her to the car after hugging Hadley goodbye.

Elijah carried Talia back inside her house and placed her gently on the couch. Numbly, she turned on the television but paid no attention to what was playing. Elijah reappeared with a steaming cup of tea which she took and drank slowly. He joined her on the couch and allowed her to snuggle into his side for comfort. Within an hour or so Talia was fast asleep and Elijah carried her to her room.

Talia awoke in darkness and journeyed downstairs to find Elijah reading once again. "Hey," she called announcing her presence though she doubted Elijah hadn't already sensed her.

He glanced up, marking his page and sitting up straighter, "How are you feeling?"

Talia shrugged, "A little better, I just wanted to make sure I got to say goodbye before you went to Mystic Falls."

Elijah got to his feet and gently embraced her, "Promise me you will stay safe."

"I promise," Talia smiled into his shoulder. Elijah kissed her forehead and in an instant was gone once again.

The next few weeks passed by with no word from Elijah and Talia was beginning to get worried. Money had begun to come in for her to pay her bills and keep food in her fridge but there was no direct contact from Elijah, just random people that would show up at her door with signed checks.

School was back to normal for the most part, minus Hadley's constant questions about Elijah. Talia tried to answer them as best she could but she felt awful for lying to her best friend.

"So, what did he have to rush off for again?" Hadley asked on the way home one day.

"Business, he's got a big deal going down in Virginia he has to oversee," Talia explained for the umpteenth time.

"Oh," was all Hadley said as she pulled up to Talia's house. She waved goodbye to Hadley as she opened the door.

Talia had just walked when someone knocked on the door behind her. She turned around and opened it to find Elijah, "Elijah, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Well, I have a few hours before I need to be back in Mystic Falls tonight," he explained as Talia stepped aside for him to enter.

"So, what's happened?" Talia asked as she summoned a blood bag from the garage, poured it in a glass and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Elijah said as he took a sip and Talia poured herself a glass of soda. "Well, the doppleganger, one Miss Elena Gilbert, was willing to make a deal to play her part in the ritual on the condition that I spare and protect her loved ones."

"That seems fair," Talia stated sitting down.

Elijah nodded and leaned against one of the counters, "I thought so as well. I offered her loved ones amnesty in exchange for her to stay where she was until we draw Niklaus out. However, some of her loved ones did not see the generosity of our deal. The Salvatore brothers and the hunter, Alaric Saltzman, took it upon themselves to dagger me and keep me imprisoned. Where they got the dagger and the oak ash, I do not know. However, Elena revived me and we renegotiated our deal."

"Wow, so when does this big battle thing go down?"

"Tomorrow night, during the full moon," Elijah answered.

"Are you anxious? I mean he is your brother," Talia pointed out.

"Yes, he is my brother and I have stood by his side for many years. But after what he's done to our family I cannot in good conscience allow him to become truly unstoppable," Elijah explained.

Talia stood up and embraced him, "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." Elijah stayed through dinner and they made polite conversation afterwards. Talia talked about the monotony of school and Hadley's pestering whilst Elijah told her about his time in New Orleans and how he and his siblings had helped build it. Talia knew, as with most of his story, he was omitting things and glossing over details but she never pushed him to go more in depth.

But then the time came to say goodbye. Talia held on to Elijah tightly and he did so in return. "Stay safe," he whispered quietly. "Call me if anything you need anything." Talia nodded as she let go of him and he walked out the door. As soon as the door closed Talia realized that she was beginning to fall for Elijah.

"Are you all right?" Hadley asked Talia a few weeks later in the car on the way to school. Talia had been completely spaced out and hardly paying attention to Hadley's rambling about the new guy at school, Peter. He was cute and all but Talia preferred a refined handsomeness.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied to Hadley. Truthfully she had this sinking feeling in her stomach that something was very wrong but she wasn't sure what.

"Why don't you just call him?" Hadley suggested.

Talia glanced at her bewildered, "Huh?"

"If you're so worried about Mr. Sexy just call him and see if he's okay."

Talia smiled a little, "You know, for someone who is so easily distracted you are oddly perceptive."

Hadley shrugged, "It's a gift. Let me know what he says." Talia nodded as they reached the school. During lunch Talia slipped away to call Elijah.

RING! RING! "Elijah's phone," a male British voice answered the phone.

"I'm looking for Elijah," Talia told him.

"Well, my dear brother happens to be a tad pinned down," the Brit replied.

Realization hit Talia, "Niklaus."

"Ah you have me at a disadvantage, love. You know my name but I don't know yours."

She sighed, "Talia."

"Well Talia, how is it you know my brother?"

"I've known him my entire life," Talia responded honestly.

"As have I."

"Though a thousand years is a little different, especially now that you're a hybrid," Talia said.

Klaus chuckled, "You are very informed, I'll give you that."

"Where is he, Niklaus?" Talia demanded.

Klaus clicked his tongue, "Careful with your tone love, I do not have my brother's patience."

"Nor his morality," Talia agreed.

"Well, to answer your question, Elijah is now resting in a box with the rest of our family with a silver dagger in his heart."

"Bastard," Talia growled.

"Ah, ah, love, watch your language. I could so easily drop Elijah in the middle of the ocean," Klaus threatened.

"He's your brother!"

"He tried to kill me."

Talia couldn't really argue with that, "Fair point. Still, when do you plan on taking that dagger out?" Talia questioned.

"When Elijah has learned his lesson," Klaus answered simply.

"And when might that be?" Talia persisted.

"Why are you so concerned with time... unless, you aren't immortal."

Talia froze a little but managed to keep her composure, "You're quicker than Elijah let on."

"He doesn't like to brag," Klaus replied. "Now since you're not a vampire, what are you? A witch? A werewolf? Human blood bag?"

Talia gagged, "None of the above."

There was a pause and Talia could almost hear the wheels turning in his head over the phone, "Then what are you and what is your business with my brother?"

"Well, if your brother wasn't daggered he could explain everything to you but alas he's otherwise engaged."

"You're playing with fire, love," Klaus warned.

Luckily Talia was quick on her feet, "What about a deal?"

Pause. "What sort of deal?" Klaus questioned sounding a little interested.

"Since you're the big bad guy you probably need spies and such to run errands for you..."

"Go on."

"I'll do things within reason for you willingly if you promise to keep Elijah safe."

"All right Talia, we have an agreement. But just be warned, you've just made a deal with the devil." The line went dead.

Talia sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. What had she just agreed to?

***15 years later***

** "Wait, let me get this straight, you actually made a deal with the hybrid brother Elijah tried to get rid of?' I demanded.**

** Talia nodded, "I know it was stupid and reckless but at the time I didn't see an alternative. I couldn't let Klaus drop Elijah in the Pacific and I was willing to protect him like he'd promised to protect me."**

** "Hmm, so what happened next?"**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. I also sadly do not own Daniel Gilles.

_All I want is to keep you safe_

_From the cold_

The months that followed Talia's deal with Klaus were interesting to say the least. There were times he'd call her randomly and she would pick up some rare or ridiculously expensive item and pass it on to one of his vampire servants. One time she and Hadley had decided to take a short trip to Chicago to do some shopping and stuff. And as they were walking down the sidewalk, Talia heard the unmistakable British accent of the Original Hybrid and quickly pulled Hadley off in another random direction claiming to have seen a sale.

A couple weeks later after school had started Klaus called again with an apparently important item Talia needed to pick up for him. What is was she didn't know but whatever was in the box she delivered it to Tyler, Klaus' first successful hybrid. Tyler didn't seem all bad, just a little douche-y around the edges.

Then in December, Hadley threw Talia a huge bash for her eighteenth birthday at her parents' mountain house. Talia did have a great time but she still wished Elijah could've been there to celebrate with her. Hadley didn't seem to even register Talia's small disappointment given her drunken state. When they were opening presents Hadley produced one that was from Elijah. When Talia asked her where she got it, Hadley's drunken mind simply said it came in the mail. Talia walked away from the party to unwrap the small box. Inside she found a beautiful silver necklace that looked to be a few hundred years old. She hugged it tightly to herself and cried silently for Elijah. All that time apart had done little to smother her feelings for the Original. If anything, they were growing.

As Talia walked around the grounds of Hadley's parents' property she wondered what was going on in Mystic Falls as she played with the necklace now clasped around her neck. What had caused the sacrifice to go wrong and end up with Elijah daggered? Why did it take Klaus so long to make hybrids?

The sudden snap of a twig caused Talia to jump. She whirled around to see a man sauntering towards her. "Hey, are you okay?"

As he got closer Talia realized he was covered in blood; it was in his dark hair, on his clothes. Veins protruded from the skin just under his brown eyes and Talia knew exactly what he was. A vampire and a hungry one at that. "Ain't safe to be out here all alone, darlin'," he told her when he reached her. Somehow her brain began to function again and she took a step back. The vampire glared and looked her straight in the eye. "Stay still and don't make a sound." Talia disregarded his order and ran for it but he quickly appeared in front of her. He glared at her menacingly, "Why isn't compulsion working on you?" Talia had no idea, Elijah's had worked before. The vampire eyed the necklace and gently touched it but the moment he did his skin burned and he growled in pain. Talia took the opportunity to run again but once again he appeared in front of her. "Guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way." Talia's body reacted faster than her brain could comprehend what she was doing. She waved her hand and a broken branch shot through the vampire's heart. He gasped as the air left his body and he slowly turned gray like a corpse. He was dead.

Talia was breathing hard, trying to understand how she had just killed a vampire. She quickly made her way back to the party, gave Hadley some lame excuse about being tired and went home to sleep it all off.

A few weeks later Talia was eating breakfast when her phone rang, Klaus. "Yes, all-powerful hybrid, what can I do for you?"

"I'm having a small dinner party with some people who have taken something very important from me and I need some special wine," Klaus told her.

"Aww, nasty people stealing your things?" Talia teased.

"I've warned you before, Talia. Do not test me."

"Sorry, so where am I picking up this wine?"

"There's a small vineyard in Rabun Gap, Georgia. I need you to pick it up and bring it to one of my hybrids on highway 23 just past Franklin. You have three hours." And the line went dead.

"Goodbye to you too," Talia grumbled as she grabbed her keys. After texting a quick message to Hadley about being 'too sick' for school, she jumped in her car and drove to the winery in Rabun Gap. It took almost an hour to get there. "Hi, I'm picking up an order for Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Oh, yes he said a girl would be picking it up for him," the lady at the desk told her.

"And did he ask you to tell him about me?" Talia requested.

The woman nodded, "He said to tell him what kind of car you drove."

"Hmm, that's a new one." This wasn't unusual. Almost every time Talia had gone to pick something up for Klaus he'd compelled or told one of his minions to compel the people to ask her questions and report back to him. He seemed almost desperate to find out what she was and how she knew Elijah. Some of the questions were ridiculous, like her favorite color or the place she wanted to visit most of all. And others were too personal and she refused to answer. Talia waved to the receptionist, "Have a nice day," and drove to meet whoever Klaus had sent this time. A dirty blonde haired boy, probably no more than fifteen, was waiting for Talia on the side of the road just passed Franklin. "You the hybrid?"

"Yes, ma'am," the boy said his green eyes racking over her.

Talia stifled a cringe as she handed the hybrid the wine, "Here, tell your boss I said 'Go to hell!'"

The hybrid smirked, "I'll be sure to tell him and his brother." She froze.

"What?"

They hybrid's eyes went wide, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"What brother?" Talia demanded but the hybrid didn't reply. "What brother?"

"I can't! Klaus will kill me!" the hybrid panicked, jumped in his car, and sped off. Talia sighed and got back in her car. During the drive home she wondered if it really was Elijah they hybrid had spoken of or was it one of the others? Wrestling with the what if's would do no good, so Talia put it out of her mind.

After a lonely dinner and movie, Talia set to washing the dishes.

"Talia?" a very familiar voice whispered behind her.

Talia's grip on the counter tightened, "Please tell me you'll still be there when I turn around." Slowly she turned around to see Elijah, in the flesh, standing there. He was still in a suit but his hair had been cut shorter and spikier. Talia smiled joyously as she threw herself into his arms. "I was so worried about you."

Elijah nuzzled his face in her dark hair, "I'm all right. I've been daggered a few times over the centuries."

"What happened? Klaus wouldn't tell me when I called your phone."

"It is a bit of a long story," Elijah told her.

"I have time." Elijah smiled and the two sat on the couch as he launched into his tale of all the goings on in Mystic Falls the last few months, including his own recent family drama. He explained how Klaus had travelled up and down the eastern seaboard during the summer trying to create hybrids, which explained why Talia saw him but she did not mention it. Then he told her about how Klaus discovered Elena Gilbert's blood was the key since she did not die in the sacrifice. He also related how Stefan Salvatore had stolen their coffins from Klaus in order to get back at Klaus for ruining his life and in turn he and his brother Damon awoke Elijah first, but his other siblings soon followed.

"Niklaus told me of the deal you struck with him for my safety," Elijah announced. "That was very foolish. If he'd found you…"

Talia hung her head a little, "I know. It was reckless and impetuous but he threatened to drop you in the Pacific and-and you've done so much for me I couldn't let him. I didn't tell him what I could do or how you knew me."

"Yes, I know. You certainly puzzled him but I explained everything."

Talia gazed at him curiously, "And you don't think he'll come after me and try to use my powers for his gain?"

"He knows you are under my protection. Besides I hardly think my mother would allow him to harm you," Elijah said nonchalantly.

Talia did a double-take, "Your mother?"

Elijah half-smirked at her expression, "It appears that my brother has had her in a coffin all this time and, with the help of the Bennett witch line, she has been able to rise once again. She even forgave my little brother for all his misdeeds."

"Your mother forgave him, just like that? Even though he killed her and blamed Mikael? Who he later killed?" Talia asked.

"It would seem so. My mother wishes to throw a ball tomorrow night to celebrate our family being together again."

"A ball? Like tuxes, poufy dresses, and gloves?" Elijah chuckled and nodded. "And all the Mikaelsons plus a few other supernatural beings in one place, that ought to be interesting. You'll have to tell me how it goes."

"Actually, I was hoping you would allow me the honor of escorting you?"

"You want me to go?"

Elijah nodded, "I'd love to introduce you to my family and for them to meet you."

Talia pursed her lips, faking deep in thought. "Hmm, once in a lifetime chance of going to a ball and meeting the infamous Mikaelsons, not to mention finally seeing Mystic Falls in all of its oddity or spending another night eating ice cream and watching TV? That's a real toss-up. I'd love to."

"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six?" Elijah suggested getting to his feet.

"Sure," Talia answered before remembering something very important. "Uh, Elijah, I don't have anything to wear."

"I'll send Rebekah to bring you a dress tomorrow afternoon. You should be about the same size."

"Are you sure she'll listen after you stopped her from killing Elena earlier?"

"She'll get over it. Besides it was Mother's rules that we not hurt anyone."

Talia smiled and got up to hug him, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Until then," he said softly kissing her forehead and disappearing.

The following day Talia was talking to Hadley on the phone since Hadley was in New York. "Mr. Sexy invited you to a ball?" Hadley exclaimed.

Talia giggled, "When will you stop calling him that?"

"When you finally decide to jump his bones," Hadley answered causing Talia to blush scarlet.

"Hads, it's not like that."

"Please. Tal, you're Cinderella and he's Prince Charming. You're going to dance the night away before finding a deserted room to ravish each other."

"Hadley!" Talia shrieked attempting to push away the images Hadley had forced into her mind. "I must've missed that part of the movie."

"Whatever. So, that business thingy Mr. Sexy's involved in… does it take him away often?"

"It's more of a project-by-project kind of thing. Whenever his phone rings it could be a new situation that takes him away for a while."

"So when you two get married, will you be able to deal with him leaving all the time?"

"Hadley! We're not gonna get married! Besides I have a hard enough time with him up and leaving all the time now."

"Well if you were married?"

"If? Then yes, I'd deal with it because he'd be my husband, but it's still impossible."

"Nothing's impossible. And expect a big fat 'I told you so' when he confesses his undying love for you." Talia could barely contain her laughter at the irony in Hadley's statement.

"Hadley, please drop it."

"Ok, fine. But when you do, I want details missy." Talia just shook her head at Hadley's antics. "So what are you wearing to this ball thingy?"

"Elijah said he'd send his sister by with a dress."

"Hmm, he's already buying you gifts."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, come on, I'm not gonna drop it! You know you _like_ him. You've thought of nothing else for months. You're an adult now so it's not like it's illegal."

Talia ran a hand through her dark hair, "Let me say it again because it's not getting through the air in your large head… even if I did, which is a gigantic if by the way, it wouldn't work. He doesn't feel that way."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just send me a pic before you go so I can see how beautiful you look."

"Sure, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye," Talia hung up with a small sigh. In Hadley's mind the situation was simple but it was infinitely more complicated. If only it were that easy.

Talia was eating lunch when a soft knock echoed through the house. She set down her food and opened the front door. A blonde girl with cold blue eyes who looked about sixteen -ish was standing there with a garment bag.

"You must be Rebekah," Talia stated.

"And that must make you Talia," Rebekah replied sizing her up. "Can I come in?"

"Um, I'm trying to keep my house a low vampire zone."

"Hmm, you are smart. And a lot prettier than those doppelgangers."

"Thanks. I think."

"Here's the dress Elijah requested you wear." Rebekah held out the garment bag.

Talia grabbed it, "Thank you. And I guess I'll see you later tonight."

Rebekah stared at her, "You care about my brother, right?"

"Of course."

"And he seems to care about you as well. Elijah hardly ever cares about anyone outside of our family and the last time he did, she betrayed him."

"Katerina," Talia guessed.

"So you know our history as well and you aren't afraid of him or us."

"I know he'd never hurt me and he promised he would always protect me."

"Even against his family."

"Well you can't die."

Rebekah cracked a small smile, "I think we'll get on just fine. But I have to ask, do you love Elijah?" Talia froze, heat rushing to her cheeks. "No need to answer, the redness in your cheeks says enough." If possible Talia's cheeks got even redder as Rebekah smirked and walked away.

Up in her room Talia unzipped the garment bag to find a gorgeous strapless deep red ball gown with a beaded bodice. It was quite possibly the most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen. Elijah had very good taste.

Over the next hour she applied all of Hadley's fashion lessons to good use. She twisted her long dark hair up into a bun with a few loose curls framing her face before putting on some make-up, still a lot less than Hadley on a daily basis.

Six o'clock rolled around very quickly and Elijah stood at the bottom of Talia's staircase, dressed in a nice tux, waiting for her to join him.

"Talia," he called.

"Just a minute," Talia called and Elijah chuckled turning away from the stairs. "Elijah?" her soft voice sounded behind him.

"You know my brother says that women need massive amounts of time to..." Elijah trailed off as he turned around to see Talia. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. The maroon gown he'd picked out of Rebekah's treasure trove of dresses fit her perfectly. It hugged the slimness of her waist and highlighted her tiny shoulders. He tried not to stare at her chest and moved his gaze up to her blazing blue eyes which were framed by a thin but distinct black line that only made them larger.

"How do I look?" she asked shyly.

"Beautiful," Elijah breathed causing Talia to blush. She momentarily thought back to her earlier conversations with Hadley and Rebekah. Elijah offered her his arm, "Ready?" She nodded and accepted his arm.

***15 years later***

**I grinned, "See I told you you two were like Cinderella and Prince Charming."**

**"Oh, trust me we had a lot more problems than they did later on," Talia replied with a far away look in her blue eyes.**

**"So, what happened at the ball?"**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD though I would love to speak to some of the writers about breaking up and messing with my ships!

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

The drive to Mystic Falls was pleasantly quiet. Having only been out of Georgia a few times, Talia loved to watch the sights go by. When they finally reached Mystic Falls Elijah drove by the Mystic Grill and BBQ and the high school before arriving at a huge mansion alight with lights in the trees.

"It's beautiful," Talia announced as they got out of the car.

"Niklaus designed it to be our home," Elijah explained taking her arm.

"He doesn't do subtle, does he?" Talia teased as Elijah opened the door.

"Is your little friend learning from Rebekah how to make fun of us already, Elijah?" a familiar British voice called as a man with dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes rounded the corner.

Elijah smiled, "Talia, I believe you are already acquainted with my brother Niklaus."

Klaus gently kissed Talia's hand, "Acquainted but never had the pleasure of meeting in person."

"It's nice to put a face with the voice," Talia said.

"Likewise." Just then Rebekah and two other men, both with dark hair and eyes, entered the room.

"So this is the girl you've been going on about?" the seemingly younger one questioned Elijah causing Talia to glance up at Elijah curiously. The younger vampire kissed Talia's hand as well. "Kol Mikaelson."

"Nice to meet you," Talia stated.

"I must say you are even more beautiful than Elijah let on. Not trying to keep her all to yourself, are you brother?" Elijah just shook his head and smiled slightly.

The other brother stepped forward and shook her hand, "Finn Mikaelson."

"A pleasure."

"Ah, this must be the lovely Talia," a voice echoed through the entryway as the siblings parted to reveal a pretty blonde woman who was obviously Mama Original. Talia smiled nervously and extended her hand to Elijah's mother but was surprised when she was embraced by her. "I'm Ester."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ester turned her gaze to her son, "Elijah, I'm sure Talia here would love a tour of the grounds as our other guests arrive."

"Of course," Elijah agreed offering Talia his arm, which she accepted and he led her outside.

"Your family is very interesting," Talia noted as they walked through the beautiful gardens. "So many different personalities yet you all care about one another even after a thousand years."

"Over the centuries I've come to realize that the bonds of love and family aren't easily severed."

"But choosing which to sever can be heart wrenching or downright impossible."

Elijah nodded, "Yes, I suppose it would."

Talia quickly changed the subject, "So you lived here? In this town?"

"Yes, it seems like only yesterday, though it was quite different."

"You'll have to show me some of your favorite spots."

Elijah smiled and then cleared his throat, "The guests will probably have arrived by now and my mother has asked me to make a speech." Talia nodded and the two returned inside.

Elijah left her momentarily to go speak with Ester about his speech and Talia secluded herself into a corner. Suddenly, a brunette girl with doe brown eyes approached her.

"Hi, I'm Elena. Uh, how do you know Elijah?" she introduced herself before getting straight to the point.

Talia's eyes widened in recognition as she shook Elena's gloved hand. "Oh, the doppelganger. I'm Talia, a family friend."

Elena's eyes bulged, "You know what I am? Do you know what he is? What his family is?"

"If you mean vampires, the Original family, then yes, I do know what they are."

"And you're not afraid of them?"

Talia smiled slightly, "I've known Elijah my entire life, he's a good man."

Just then the tinkling of glass interrupted their conversation.

Elijah stood on the stairs with his siblings and Ester, "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century's old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

"Excuse me," Elena said before rushing towards the staircase as Elijah approached Talia.

"May I have this dance?"

Talia grinned and took his outstretched hand, "Of course."

The music began and the two started to waltz. "I see you've met Elena Gilbert," Elijah declared.

Talia nodded, "She's a little intense but she seems to have people's best interests at heart."

"And are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much. Thank you for inviting me."

"I sincerely doubt I would've been able to make it through tonight without you to ease my boredom."

Talia grinned, "Happy to be of service."

As the dance progressed Talia twirled into the arms of a man with golden brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Hello," Talia greeted with a smile.

The man grinned at her, "Hi."

"I'm Talia."

"Stefan," he replied.

Talia's eyes widened a bit, "Salvatore?" The vampire nodded slightly confused on how she knew him. "I've heard a lot about you."

"From who?"

Talia shrugged, "A little birdie told me. You should ask your little doppelganger." The look on Stafan's face was priceless as Talia twirled into a new set of arms belonging to another Mikaelson. "Kol."

"Talia," he greeted as they danced. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am. The dynamics here are fascinating for such a small town. And the company's not too bad either."

"I'm sure you're appreciating all the attention from my brother."

Talia flushed and looked at him innocently, "What?"

"Don't insult my intelligence. Elijah may be blind to your feelings but to everyone else they are painfully obvious."

"So what if I do have feelings for him?"

"Well, you are human and are therefore inferior to us," Kol pointed out arrogantly.

Talia glared at Kol and his tie began to tighten, cutting off Kol's oxygen supply. "Don't insult me Kol. I may be human but I am in no way weak or inferior to you." Talia released his tie just in time to spin back into Elijah's waiting arms.

"Hello again," Elijah smiled at her.

Talia grinned, "Hi. Thanks for the rescue."

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What happened?"

"Your brother seems to have a bit of a superiority complex when it comes to humans."

Elijah's jaw tightened "Did he threaten you?"

"Not in so many words but don't worry, I think I showed him I'm not as weak as he assumes."

Elijah smiled a little, "That's my girl." Talia looked up into his eyes and swore she saw something, some kind of indescribable emotion and then... the dance was over and the moment was gone.

Elijah's posture changed as he seemed to notice something. "Excuse me." Talia tried not to show her disappointment but of course Elijah picked up on it. "Forgive me?"

"Don't I always?" And Elijah kissed her cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

Talia sighed and started to look for a place to sit down. Spotting an abandoned table she made her way toward but bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a masculine voice apologized and she looked up to see a blonde haired blue eyed boy with Rebekah.

"No, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going," Talia assured him.

He extended his hand to her, "Matt Donovan."

Talia shook his hand, "Talia."

"Is there a last name with that?"

"Maybe but no one you need to know." Matt looked confused but let it go. Talia nodded to the blonde Original beside him, "Rebekah."

"Talia," Rebekah acknowledged.

Matt glanced between the two of them, "How do you know the Mikaelsons?"

"Family friend," Talia answered vaguely.

"Talia here seems to have caught my brother's eye," Rebekah explained.

Matt eyes widened, "Are you a..."

"Vampire?" she filled in for him. Matt nodded and Talia shook her head. "No, but I'm not exactly normal either."

The tinkling of glass drew their attention to see Ester on the stairs, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

Talia searched through the crowd for Elijah and finally found him walking toward her, away from Elena Gilbert. "Please tell me you didn't indulge yourself and drink any of the champagne," Elijah requested.

Talia smiled and shook her head, "No, I was a good girl."

Elijah smiled, "Good," and wrapped an arm around her waist.

The guests mingled for a while before beginning to leave. Elijah and Talia were talking to Rebekah when a loud ruckus sounded from outside.

Everyone immediately rushed toward the entrance. "Damon, are you crazy?" Stefan demanded of a raven-haired man who Talia realized must've been his brother, Damon Salvatore.

Damon stood over the unconscious body of Kol. He looked up at Elena, "Maybe I am. Far be it from me to cause a problem." The doppelganger gave him a look before he turned and walked away.

Stefan and Elena apologized for Damon's behavior before leaving as well. "Finn, Niklaus, take Kol's body inside, he'll wake up soon enough," Ester ordered her sons.

Elijah turned to Talia, "I should escort you home."

"Don't be ridiculous, Elijah. The lovely Talia is welcome to stay the night as our guest," Klaus offered.

Elijah glanced at Talia, "Would you like to?"

Talia smiled, "Well, you've been my guest numerous times over the last few years, only fitting I should return the favor."

Both brothers chuckled and Talia cracked a smile. "You are welcome to take the room down the hall from Elijah's," Ester told her as she took Elijah's arm as he led her upstairs.

Elijah opened one of the white doors to a lavender wallpapered room with a violet four-poster bed and another door that probably led to a bathroom.

"Wow," Talia gasped. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, everything about this house is grand."

Elijah chuckled, "I'm sure Rebekah wouldn't be opposed to allowing you to borrow clothes to sleep in and wear tomorrow."

On cue Rebekah appeared with folded clothes in her arms, "Of course not, brother," and handed Talia the clothes. "I'm off to get a drink."

"Thank you," Talia called as Rebekah left the room.

Elijah swooped down and kissed her cheek like he had earlier and Talia struggled to control her blush, "Good night."

Talia smiled, "Good night." And the Original left her for the night.

An hour later Elijah was walking along the hall when his mother approached him. "Elijah, just the one of my children I wanted to see."

"Mother, what's wrong?" Elijah asked, concern highlighting his features.

"Nothing," Ester assured him. "I only wish to speak with you." She offered her arm to her son and he took it as she led down the hall to Talia's room and quietly opened the door. "Look at her, Elijah. So young, so full of life, and searching for what she is."

Elijah looked away from Talia's sleeping form to gaze at his mother questioningly, "Do you know what she is?"

"All in good time." Ester gazed at her son calculating. "I've never seen you act the way you do around her."

"Her light is surprisingly contagious," Elijah replied honestly as the affection he tried so hard to hide seeped through his eyes.

"Ah, Elijah, you love her?"

"It would never work, mother," Elijah replied sadly.

"Do not count yourself out, my son. She is very fond of you and seems to trust you completely; otherwise she would not have come here tonight."

"That is what worries me," Elijah responded. "I've sworn to protect her from everything supernatural, including myself. But I am not sure if I can protect her from herself."

Ester patted his shoulder and disappeared, leaving Elijah standing in Talia's doorway.

When Talia awoke the following morning she momentarily forgot where she was before her memory came flooding back. She smiled secretly, relishing the feeling of dancing with Elijah and the way he had kissed her cheek twice.

A light knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called sitting up and the door opened revealing Ester with a tray of food. "Ester, good morning."

"Good morning, Talia. Breakfast?" the Original Mother asked as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Uh, sure," Talia replied as Ester set the food down on the bed before sitting down as well. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Talia asked taking a bit of a piece of toast.

"Well I haven't gotten to cook for someone in over a thousand years," Ester explained. "And I want to talk to you."

Talia's eyebrows knit together, "What about?"

"Elijah."

"You don't have to tell me that I'm unworthy of him because I am human. Kol already beat you to it. Look, I trust Elijah with my life, he has been there for me nearly all of it. He's the greatest friend and comforter I could've asked for. And with all due respect, I've been there for him as well when every other person in this house wasn't. I know it is a long shot and probably won't ever happen, but that won't stop me from caring about him."

Ester smiled, "I wasn't going to tell you that you are not worthy of my son. I was going to encourage you to take the chance with him. Your human life is short, so live the precious years you have to the utter fullest."

Talia was shocked by Ester's encouragement, "But that's just it. I'm human, weak and vulnerable."

"Is that you or Kol talking?" Ester questioned as Talia looked away. "I think it's time you stop seeing yourself through the eyes of others that have no say in the matter and begin to see yourself through Elijah's." Ester leaned forward and kissed Talia's head. "You are always welcome here." With that Mama Original left Talia even more conflicted than before.

***15 years later***

**"So, like nearly everyone at the ball could tell you were in love with Elijah?" I asked.**

**Talia nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, Ester even felt the need to give me a pep talk but I found out it was for a different reason later on."**

**My eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion, "What do you mean?"**

**"Well..."**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I once again do not own TVD.

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

Elijah took Talia home later that morning, after she promised Rebekah a shopping spree soon. Ester hugged her goodbye and demanded she come and visit her soon to which Talia would be happy to oblige. Elijah and Talia chatted all the way back to Georgia about last night's events but Talia could tell there was something Elijah wasn't telling her. Elijah left a little too soon after dropping her off but promised he'd come by soon to see her.

Talia walked into the kitchen a couple days later and nearly jumped out of her skin when Elijah turned on the lamp in the living room. "Holy crap, you scared me."

"My apologies," he replied and Talia noticed something was off in his voice. She studied him and noticed a barely masked pain in his dark eyes.

"What's happened?"

"My mother and Finn, they contrived a way to kill all of us by linking me and my siblings together using Elena Gilbert's blood and the Bennett witch line... We managed to stop her when one of the Salvatore brothers turned Abby Bennett into a vampire, thus ending the Bennett line. They only did it because I threatened to have Rebekah kill Elena. I convinced my own sister to terrorize an innocent girl… "

"I'm so sorry," Talia said as she hugged him.

"I suppose my mother's plan was justified," Elijah mumbled more to himself than Talia as he turned away. "My siblings and I are monsters. We shouldn't exist. I claim to be a man of honor but I've still taken lives, I've broken my word, and I've allowed myself to succumb to feelings I've tried so hard to keep buried deep within."

"Elijah, listen to me," Talia ordered as she walked in front of him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "You are not a monster. You're not perfect, no one is. Not even immortal vampires who've been alive a thousand years. No matter what your mother or brother say, you need to realize that you are good, honorable, a true gentleman. You've cleaned up after your siblings to keep them from being exposed and you've always valued family above everything else, no matter what they've said or done to you. Beside your family, you've protected me and my family for the last seventeen years. You may not be perfect but you do not deserve to die."

"Why do you believe in me so much?" Elijah asked barely above a whisper.

"Like I told your mother the morning after the ball, you have been there for me my entire life. You are my best friend, Elijah and I trust you more than anyone."

Elijah suddenly pulled her into his arms. Talia wrapped her arms around his neck as he whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

"Anytime," she whispered back.

Elijah stayed with her in the weeks that followed. He dared not go back to Mystic Falls and deal with everything surrounding his siblings and the other supernatural beings that resided there. He seemed content to spend time with her in the monotony of her life. He even endured Hadley coming over for dinner once in a while and her rambunctious attitude did little to annoy him as she became comfortable around him.

"Talia?" Elijah asked one night as they sat reading their own books quietly in the living room. She glanced up from her page. "Have you ever thought to test or learn to control your powers?"

Talia shook her head, "Not really. To be honest, I simply try to ignore it as best I can. Besides who would teach me? I've never met anyone like me."

"Nor have I," Elijah agreed. "Still, perhaps I could help. I may not know much about the origin of your abilities but I believe I can offer some assistance in learning self-control."

"You would do that?" she questioned, a smile growing on her face. Elijah nodded. "Okay, when do we start?"

The next day Elijah took Talia out into the forest to begin learning to control and strengthen her powers. Elijah carried several rocks, all varying in size, as if they weighed nothing and set them down in front of Talia. "We'll start with something small and work our way up," he explained picking up a rock about the size of Talia's fingernail and holding it out to her.

Talia rolled her eyes knowing she could move it easily, which she did levitating a good six inches out of Elijah's palm and sending it flying off into the forest. "You're really going to have to do better than that?" she smirked.

Elijah half-smiled as he picked up a slightly larger rock and Talia repeated the process with ease. Progressively the rocks got larger and Talia had to apply more and more energy and focus with each. Eventually, they came to a huge boulder probably about half her height and three times her weight. Talia took a deep breath and focused on it hovering in the air, for a moment nothing happened but slowly the boulder rose a few inches off the ground. But she could not hold it for long, it dropped to the forest floor with a thud. Talia did not notice the bloody flowing from her nose at the exertion but Elijah did. He zipped over and wiped up the blood. "Perhaps, we should try something else."

"Yeah," Talia agreed feeling a tad woozy.

Elijah flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number, "Peter, I need you to come as quickly as you can and bring a friend, unharmed." Talia looked at him curiously before a familiar boy with dark hair and bright green eyes showed up, caring a young girl on his shoulder.

"Peter?" she gasped. It had been the new guy at her school that Hadley had been gushing over. Talia had hardly noticed him but never had she guessed he was a vampire. "You're one too?"

He smiled, "Yep, Elijah asked me to enroll in your school to keep an eye on you while he was away."

Talia glanced up at Elijah slyly, "Did he now?"

"So, let's get to it, shall we?" Elijah suggested as Peter put the girl gently on the ground. "I think it would be prudent to see what exactly you can move, so try not to hurt him."

Talia grinned at Peter's nervous expression, "No promises." Peter braced himself as Talia concentrated but nothing happened, he wouldn't move. Talia frowned.

"Perhaps, your powers do not work on creatures of the supernatural," Elijah hypothesized.

"Or maybe just vampires," Peter suggested.

"I'll try lifting the girl," Talia announced and within seconds the girl was floating in midair. "Apparently it works on humans."

"Interesting," Elijah mumbled. "Well, I think that's enough for today. Thank you, Peter."

Peter nodded, "Anytime," and disappeared with the girl. Elijah and Talia made their way to Talia's car but Elijah stopped her before getting in.

"Wait, I wish to test one more theory. Try to move it," Elijah suggested.

Talia looked at him like he had lost his mind, "The car? I could barely lift the boulder without getting dizzy."

Elijah seemed to think on it, "Perhaps if you drew energy from someone…"

"Like you?" Talia questioned wondering if it would work.

"There is only one way to find out." On instinct, Talia touched his temple gently and closed her eyes in concentration. She could feel the energy flowing from Elijah to her and she tried to channel it into lifting the car. "Talia, look."

She opened her eyes to see the car floating and turning over and over in the air. She grinned and focused on lowering it back to the ground before releasing Elijah. Both were out of breath but Talia embraced Elijah tightly with a grin. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Let's get you home so you can rest." Talia nodded feeling strained. She and Elijah returned home and because she was so drained, Elijah carried her to bed before going to the guest room to sleep as well.

A few days later Elijah received a call as Talia was making dinner and studying for an upcoming test. "Rebekah, what is it?" Pause. "That's not possible." Another pause. "It was not his wish to be as we are. Perhaps now he can be at peace." A third pause. "Take care of yourself. Goodbye."

Talia appeared behind him, "What's happened?"

"My brother Finn is dead," Elijah answered his voice breaking. "The Salvatore brothers have found and fashioned white oak stakes that can kill my siblings and I."

Her eyes widened, "But how are you still alive if your mother bound you together."

"It would seem that Niklaus forced the Bennett witch to unbind us." Talia stepped around to face Elijah. His face was a mask of sadness as small tears welled in the corner of his eyes.

She hugged him, "I'm sorry."

Elijah was pretty quiet over the next few weeks but it did not bother Talia. She knew he needed to mourn in his own way. One day they were watching the morning news before Talia had to go to school. "Last night officers found a body out in the woods. The man appeared to be stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake and officers have confirmed he'd been dead for several weeks. Though there is no word yet on who killed the man, we will keep you posted."

Talia gazed at the TV, it was the vampire that had attacked her. Elijah glanced at her curiously, "Talia, do you know something about this man's death?"

"I know who killed him."

"Who?"

"I did." Elijah looked confused and astonished. "He was a vampire that attacked me while I was getting some air at Hadley's party. He tried to compel me but couldn't because of the vervain necklace you gave me. I-I didn't even think, I just acted. And he was dead." Elijah wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"It's all right. You did what you had to."

"I should get to school. I'll see you later." With that she stole out the door to Hadley's waiting car. All throughout the school day Talia couldn't help but wrestle with her nagging thoughts. Why had Elijah been staying with her for so long? Usually he only stayed a few days before seeing to business. A part of her wondered if maybe he'd only stayed because he needed her comfort or was it another reason entirely?

When she returned home Elijah was on the phone. Here we go, Talia thought. "I shall be there soon," Elijah told the person on the other end of the line.

"What happened now?" Talia questioned as she set her stuff down.

Elijah turned to face her, "Quite a great deal since we left Mystic Falls apparently. My mother is dead but her last act was to create a super-vampire with an indestructible white oak stake in the form of Alaric Saltzman." Talia's eyes widened as she absorbed this information. "She tied his life to Elena Gilbert's so he had a lifespan to hunt down my siblings and I in order to completely extinguish the entire vampire species."

"But how? Even if he manages to kill the four of you there are hundreds, maybe thousands, of vampires worldwide," she pointed out.

"It would seem that as my siblings and I are the sires of all those vampires and if we die every vampire in our bloodline dies as well. Quite ingenious I would say."

"How do you intend to stop him?" Talia questioned fear seizing her heart at the thought of Elijah facing a vampire engineered to kill him.

"I will go to Mystic Falls, demand Klaus' body the Bennett witch has desiccated, and run for the next fifty or sixty years until Elena Gilbert's human life expires," Elijah answered.

Talia froze. If Elijah ran until Elena died, she would most likely be dead as well. She would never see Elijah again. Realizing this she hugged Elijah as tightly as she could. "Be safe."

He kissed her forehead, "And you as well." And he was gone, again.

Talia crumpled to the floor as her heart broke in her chest. The man she loved was gone and was never coming back. A part of her wished she'd had the guts to admit her feelings before it was too late. And yet the other half of her thought just maybe this was a good thing. Maybe she'd be able to move on and find someone human that would love her back. Just the thought of truly never being with Elijah made her cry harder. "I love you," she whispered knowing he'd never hear.

_***15 years later***_

_**Talia paused in her story but I didn't have the heart to interrupt her and ask questions. I could see it in her eyes, she was reliving those feelings of being abandoned, of believing she'd never see Elijah again. And I just wanted her to continue on to where I knew her story would get better. At least, I hoped.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, though I would love to yell at some of the characters.

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe_

Talia would never admit it but she fell into a bit of a slump after Elijah left. She really was depressed but she put on a happy face for Hadley when she was at school. She didn't want her best friend to worry. It'd been a few weeks since Elijah left and Talia had gone through almost three bottles of wine from her dad's cellar under the house. As a result of her depression, Talia took to roaming the streets at night.

A redheaded woman passed by, bumping into her accidentally and Talia stumbled due to her drunken state. The woman froze and turned around to stare at Talia curiously. "What never seen a drunk teen before?" Talia slurred as she started walking again. She was about halfway back home when the woman that she had bumped appeared with a group of other women.

"Stop, creature," the redhead ordered causing the drunken Talia to gawk at them, completely bewildered.

"Huh?"

Another woman stepped forward a bit, "We know you are not a normal human but what you are, we do not know."

Talia shrugged, "Join the club."

"Well, whatever you are it is our duty as servants of nature to destroy you," the redhead said. Talia, for some reason, started giggling.

"Leave her be," a familiar voice ordered as Elijah suddenly appeared.

Talia looked up and somehow through her foggy mind her heart soared at the sight of him. The witches glared at him. "This does not concern you, vampire," one of them hissed.

Elijah stepped in front of Talia, "The girl is under my protection, so yes, this is my concern." He gazed out at all of them. "Your coven is strong, but not strong enough to take me down. Leave now and you will live." The silence was deafening for a moment before the witches sighed and walked away.

Elijah turned to Talia who was smiling drunkenly at him, "How'd you get here so fast?"

Elijah cocked his head to the side, "You are intoxicated."

"Just a little bit," Talia argued holding up her fingers to show the small amount she was drunk.

"Can you walk?" Elijah questioned shaking his head a bit.

"Of course I can," Talia insisted taking a few shaky steps and nearly tripping over her own feet face first. Elijah caught her quickly and carried her back to her house as she passed out in his arms.

Talia awoke the next morning with a loud pounding in her head and what felt like a tornado in her stomach. As she made her way clumsily down the stairs she ran into Elijah holding a cup of water and a few migraine pills.

"Thanks," she said taking the pills quickly and downing the water.

"It would seem you've engaged in some interesting extracurricular activities while I've been away," Elijah said. Talia simply shrugged without commenting.

"So where have you been? What's happened?"

"I believe I should be asking you that question," Elijah replied.

"I asked you first," Talia argued.

Elijah sighed knowing he'd never win with her being so darn stubborn. "Very well, I did offer a deal to Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers but alas, I was too late and Alaric Saltzman destroyed my brother's body."

Talia's eyes softened, "I'm so sorry."

"However, it would appear the Bennett witch transferred his soul into the body of Tyler Lockwood, but he is now back in his own."

"Oh, that's good. But what if Alaric finds out he's still alive? And isn't he still after you, Rebekah, and Kol?" Talia questioned earnestly, her fear for Elijah's life coming to the forefront of her mind.

"No." Talia cocked her head, confused. "Rebekah did something very foolish and forced Elena Gilbert and Matt Donavan's car to go off of the Wickery Bridge." Talia gasped. "Stefan discovered this plan but only arrived in time to save one of them and, as per Elena's request, he saved Matt Donavan."

"So if Elena died, then Alaric did too," Talia interrupted and summed up.

Elijah nodded, "Yes, but Elena had Damon's blood in her system, or so my sources tell me."

"So she's now a vampire?" Elijah nodded once again. "Wow. Miss a lot when you're drunk."

"Speaking of which," Elijah began looking at her intently. "Why were you drunk and under attack from witches when I arrived?"

Talia looked down at her feet ashamed, "I'd rather not say."

He took a step toward her, "There was a time when you'd tell me anything."

Cautiously, she met his penetrating gaze, "Times change. It's just…something I'm not ready to come to terms with yet."

"When you are, I hope you will still trust me enough to allow me to comfort you as you have done for me." Talia nodded and walked away from him into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

Elijah did stay for the next week or so but he was gentlemanly enough to not ask Talia about her reasons for drinking and such. Still, unbeknownst to the Original, he was helping bring Talia out of her dark state. His very presence each and every day helped her to believe that just maybe he wouldn't leave her again. And eventually, she resolved that if he was going to leave she would find every excuse in the book to go with him. Honestly, Elijah held her together. Even when she made the deal with Niklaus, the mere thought of Elijah kept her from falling apart, even before she realized the depth of her feelings for the Original. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was stupid to love him and want to never lose him, but she had no one else, nowhere else to go, so why not go the full distance?

One night Elijah and Talia were watching television when Elijah's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello Elijah," a familiar voice greeted him on the other end.

"Katerina," he acknowledged and Talia looked up, her interest peeked. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"There's a cure. A cure for vampirism."

Elijah glanced down at Talia, "That's impossible. It's a myth."

"If it was then half the population of Mystic Falls wouldn't be looking for it, including your siblings."

"And why are you divulging this information?"

"I need your help once I've got it."

"To what end?"

"I want to barter my freedom with your brother."

"Ah, I think that can be arranged. Let me know when you do find it," Elijah said before hanging up.

"Well, the world just got a little more interesting, didn't it?" Talia announced with a small smile.

Elijah nodded, "It most certainly did."

Over the following weeks, Talia found herself wondering about a lot of things. What if the cure was found? Would Elijah even consider taking it, maybe not for her but would he want to be human? And if he didn't, what would the next fifty or sixty years hold for her because she could not be with him? Would he ever turn her? Did she even want to be a vampire like him? Pondering all these questions was beginning to make Talia feel guilty about not coming clean to Elijah about why she'd been in such a depressed state when he found her.

So, she resolved that despite the possible issues it might raise or rejection she would receive, she was going to tell Elijah everything and throw the ball in his court. Talia glanced up at Elijah from her book and opened her mouth to speak when his phone rang.

"Hello," Elijah greeted and immediately his expression changed to one of deep sorrow. "How?" Pause. "Why?" Another pause, a much longer one this time. "Thank you Niklaus." Elijah hung up his eyes glassy from whatever news he'd just received from his baby brother.

Talia got to her feet, set her book down, and carefully treaded over to the Original. "Elijah, what is it?"

He met her worried gaze with his sorrow-filled eyes, "Kol is dead."

Talia's blue eyes grew wide, "What?"

"He was killed," replied in the same stiff, emoting voice.

"But why?" Talia knew Kol could be a first-rate jackass but he, like all the other Originals, didn't deserve to die.

"It would appear that Kol took it upon himself to stop Elena Gilbert, her brother Jeremy, and the Salvatore brothers from possibly awakening Silas, an ancient immortal imprisoned with the cure. Apparently he compelled Damon to kill Jeremy so he could not complete the hunter's mark that would show them the map to the cure, which could only be filled in by Jeremy killing vampires. In retaliation Elena and Jeremy Gilbert staked Kol thus killing all the vampires he sired in the process to complete the mark and find the cure," Elijah explained in a detached voice.

Talia gently touched his cheek, "I'm so sorry, Elijah."

Suddenly he stood up and walked around her. "Their obsession with the cure is only going to cause harm to more people. I should go and tear them limb from limb!"

"Elijah!" Talia half-gasped, surprised by his sudden anger.

He turned around and immediately his expression softened, "My apologies."

Talia shook her head, "No, don't apologize. You have every right to be angry and hurt. Think about it, you've lost four family members within the last six months. Have you truly mourned them? Though Mikael hunted you, though Ester tried to destroy you, and though Finn hated you, you still grieve for them as you do Kol, and rightly so. That's your humanity, Elijah. Allow yourself to feel it and allow yourself to lean on someone else for once."

Elijah stared at her for a moment before nodding a bit and accepting her embrace.

A few weeks later Katherine called proclaiming she'd found the cure. "So, are we going to her?" Talia asked.

Elijah glanced down at her, "We?"

"Come on, I'm dying to meet the infamous Katherine. Please?"

Elijah sighed, "Very well. But stay close to me."

The drive to Willoughby, Pennsylvania was a long one but they managed to make it there just after two o'clock when they were supposed to meet Katerina. And there she was waiting for them in a gazebo. Talia's eyes widened at the resemblance between her and Elena.

"Katerina," Elijah greeted as they reached her. Katerina looked up from her watch and looked surprised to see them.

"Elijah. Talia. You're a little late aren't you?" Talia's eyebrows furrowed; how did Katerina know what she looked like?

She ignored this, "Wow, you really do look just like Elena. It's remarkable."

"I think you'll find that Elena looks like me, I'm a lot older."

Elijah stepped forward, "You colored your hair." He gently fingered the red strands. "I like it."

Katerina smiled a bit, "Thank you, it's actually gonna…" she trailed off as Elijah kissed her cheek. Talia looked away attempting to hide her jealousy.

"This is an interesting little town you've decided to settle in," Elijah observed stepping back and putting an arm around Talia's waist. Katerina noticed this. "Do you have it with you?"

Katerina seemed caught off guard by Elijah's question, "Do I have what?"

"The cure," Talia reminded her.

"It's in a safe place," Katerina assured them. "Why don't I go and get it and then I'll bring it back." Katerina started to leave but Elijah caught her arm.

"Where's Katherine, Elena?" Elijah demanded. Talia's eyes widened as everything began to make sense. That was why Katerina, Elena, recognized her. Elijah quickly grabbed the two of them and whisked them away until Elena told them where Katerina was.

_***15 years later***_

_**I stared at Talia astonished, "I knew something was wrong with you but I didn't think it was that bad."**_

_**Talia shrugged guiltily, "It was a bad time for me but thankfully I dug out of it."**_

_**"So when you and Elijah went that weekend in Pennsylvania you were really going to meet Katherine, Elijah's ex? But Elena was masquerading as her?"**_

_**Talia nodded, "Yeah, things got pretty interesting after that..."**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

Talia leaned against the brick wall as Elijah's phone went off, "Katerina." Pause. "Where is Katherine?" Pause. "Safe. How long she remains so depends on you." Pause. "Oh, Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you." Pause. Must be one of the Salvatores, Talia thought. "Put her on the phone." Talia looked up confused. Her who? "Tell me where they are." Pause. "Do you understand how much my sister despises Katherine? I assure you that Rebekah will end her the moment she ceases to be of use." Rebekah? Talia wondered looking over at Elena. "You listen to me very carefully, Stefan, if anything whatsoever happens to Katherine, I will descent upon Elena."

Talia mildly wondered why Elijah cared so much about Katherine's welfare or was he more concerned with the cure? And if so, why? "You're both idiots," Elena grumbled as Elijah hung up on Stefan.

"Excuse me?" Talia replied.

"What happened to you, Elijah? I mean, I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor. And yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time?"

Elijah shook his head, "Please, she contacted me when she learned about the cure. She thought we could be of mutual use to each other."

"Ah, mutual use," Elena said suggestively causing Talia to gag. "Please, you fell for her trap just like every other one of those idiots."

"You underestimate me, Elena," Elijah pointed out and Talia couldn't help but smirk. "I know who she is; I know what she's done."

"And you think she's changed? She's playing you. She lied to you, Elijah," Elena tried to reason.

"She didn't lie about your transformation," Talia told her.

"You're not just a vampire though, are you? You're something else. You're not yourself. You've abandoned your emotions. Why?" Elijah asked.

Elena glared at him, "My brother's dead. Katherine killed him."

"She what?" Talia gasped as Elena looked over at her. "My condolences."

"Not needed," Elena replied shortly glancing between the two of them. "You two didn't know?" When Elijah didn't answer Elena half-smiled, "Of course you didn't."

"She lied," Elijah muttered.

"Hate to say I told you so, but…duh." Talia rolled her eyes at Elena.

"Though I suppose it's ironic, isn't it? A brother for a brother? After all, you did kill Kol," Talia said causing Elena to glare at her.

"I know what it feels like to lose a brother," Elijah said as Elena sat down on the wall opposite Talia. "And I'm sorry for your pain. I only hope you can find a way back to yourself someday."

Elena suddenly stood up, "You boys are all the same. Damon and Stefan still think that the girl they love is in here somewhere too."

"You can't blame them for having hope, Elena," Talia pointed out as Elijah leaned on the wall beside her.

"Be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours," Elijah agreed.

"Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you always and forever. I remember reading that in a letter once," Elena announced

Elijah smiled a bit, "The writer sounds positively gifted. I'm sure he meant what he wrote."  
"I'm sure you did," Elena said as Talia looked up at Elijah curiously, he'd never told her about this. "And it felt good to watch that letter burn." Talia glanced back to Elena, astonished. "Along with my old life, and along with Jeremy's body." Suddenly hands appeared and snapped Elena's neck. Elena's body dropped to the ground revealing a complete look-alike just behind her. Talia jumped in surprise as Elijah stepped protectively in front of her.

The carbon copy Elena grinned, "Sorry, I got held up."

"Katerina," Talia stated realizing who this vampire was.

Katerina gazed at her in interest, "So, this is Talia. Well, you're not quite as pretty as me but not bad." Elijah and Talia went over to Elena. "Oh come on she could use a nap. It must be exhausting trying to be me." Talia was liking Katerina less and less by the second.

"You killed Jeremy Gilbert," Elijah accused as he and Talia stood up.

Katerina froze and turned back to them, "Yes Elijah, I killed Jeremy Gilbert. A bombshell I'm sure she just couldn't wait to drop on you. Ironic since supposedly she doesn't care about anything."

"Well, I care," Elijah told her before looking down at Talia. "Talia, please go wait in the car, this could get messy."

"Not happening," she responded stubbornly. He gave her a look and she sighed, "Fine. But you owe me." Talia walked back to the car as Elijah turned back to Katerina.

"Good call, sending her away. I'd hate for little Talia to see how you really feel about me," Katerina smirked.

Elijah ignored her jab, "Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl? A girl fated to live the same life you've endured. And now you've just taken away the last of her family, just as yours was taken away from you."

"Why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it?" Katerina demanded as Elijah walked around her. "Jeremy was collateral damage I was just doing what I needed to do to survive."

Elijah whirled back, "Is that what I am to you? A means of survival? Did you hope that my desire for the cure would make me want to help you?"

"Don't let sweet little Elena get to you. She hates me. She wants you to turn against me and convince you that I can't be trusted."

"I asked you a question."

"No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one, you're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you," she caressed his cheek but he pulled away. "Elijah. It's Talia isn't it? You want the cure so you can be with her."

"How can I trust you when at every turn you give me reason to doubt?" Elijah asked her, ignoring her statement about his love for Talia.

"You really think so little of me." Elijah didn't answer. Instead he turned to walk away but Katerina caught his arm. "Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I can't make a deal without you."

"Goodbye Katherine," Elijah said as he walked away from her.

Talia was waiting on the hood of the car when Elijah returned, "So, is she still alive?"

"Yes, in the name of our past I decided to grant her mercy," Elijah answered.

"That was noble of you. Still, I wouldn't have minded if you had killed her. She was awfully condescending." Elijah half-smiled as they climbed into the car.

After grabbing a small bite to eat at a local restaurant, Elijah and Talia decided to go for a nighttime stroll through the city streets. Suddenly Katerina appeared just in front of them. Elijah began to turn but stopped when Katerina begged him to wait.

"What do you want?" Elijah demanded pushing Talia behind him a bit.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive and I don't… I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met." Slowly she produced a small white box from her bag.

"You have the cure," Talia observed around Elijah's arm.

"Yes Talia. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him but even if I manage to do it… I'd lose you." Talia felt the familiar jealousy pricking her heart.

"How do I know this isn't another lie?" Elijah questioned her.

Katerina placed the box in his hand, "I need you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where to go from here." With that Katerina walked away. Talia peered at the box as Elijah opened it.

"That's it?" she asked.

Elijah nodded, "It would seem so." The two continued their way back to the car only to find Rebekah waiting for them.

"Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?"

Talia gazed at her curiously, "And what could you possibly want with the cure?"

"I want to be human again," the blonde Original answered.

"How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for?" Elijah questioned. "I mean it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah."

"You might be right. But I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person and when it ends it ends. We've had twenty lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough?" Rebekah responded.

"I just don't understand. I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden?" Elijah continued. "Always and forever. I mean those words are as important to me today as they ever were."

"You will always be my brother and I will never stop loving you," she told him. "But now it's time for me to live and die the way I choose."

"Not the way you and Klaus want her to," Talia finished understanding where Rebekah was coming from.

Rebekah nodded and begged, "Please. Please just give me the cure." Before Elijah could though Rebekah's phone rang. "What do you want, Nik?" Pause. "Let's just say that things have gotten complicated. In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications?"

She handed the phone to Elijah, "Complication speaking." Talia giggled as the three of them got in the car. "Well, somebody had to take charge. Now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls after I take Talia home." Talia glanced at him, intrigued. What did he plan to do with the cure? "Not that long." After another pause, Elijah hung up and drove back to Georgia with Rebekah explaining about the island they'd found the cure and Silas on as well as Silas himself.

"Be careful," Talia told Elijah when he dropped her off on her doorstep. "If Silas is as powerful as Rebekah says, he could do some real damage."

"I will," Elijah promised. "I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all this."

Talia smiled a bit, "I got mixed up in all this when you showed up at my door with splinters in your chest. Don't worry, and just for the record, I think you should give the cure to Rebekah. I think she wants it the most and after a thousand years she deserves some peace."

Elijah nodded, "I will consider it. Once the business with my siblings is resolved I shall return." He then kissed her forehead before returning to the car and driving off.

Elijah called Talia the next day to tell her that he'd granted Rebekah the cure if she was able to act human for a day. "That seems reasonable. From what you've told me Rebekah can often be too impulsive to see the consequences of her decisions."

"Precisely," Elijah agreed. "I have high hopes that she will be able to pass my test and be at peace for the first time in a thousand years. I shall see you soon."

"Goodbye," Talia said hanging up.

"Goodbye," Elijah hung up. Rebekah was due back from the prom soon and she was sure to have news of her completion of his test. He turned over the white oak stake in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Klaus demanded as he entered the room.

"Our baby sister. Once she is human it will make no difference to her whatsoever. Take it," Elijah explained as he handed the blue-eyed hybrid the stake.

"Why would you give me this?"

"We are immortal apart for this stake. Now that it's yours, you have nothing to fear."

"Silas will continue to torment me."

"Well, you've survived endless torment throughout the centuries, you'll shake this. And if you can't, you'll out run him."

Klaus chuckled, "Yes, it's that simple. Well, without the cure what makes you think I'll spare Katerina? Or leave young Talia alone instead of using her powers to help save me?"

"You will spare both of them because I am asking you to. As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care, to love, as Talia makes me feel I can."

"If I run, it will only be to chase not just Katerina but to find your little friend. And as your only living brother, I will make it my only cause that you never know a moment of happiness."

Elijah just gazed at his little brother, "It is such a hollow, little life that you lead, Niklaus." And he left the room. Outside, Rebekah had arrived home from the prom. "You're home. And how did our Cinderella fair?"

"I won't lie, there were complications," she told him. "But I passed your test with flying colors."

Elijah approached her and held out the cure, "If this is what you truly want, it's yours."

Rebekah accepted the box and gazed down at the cure. "I guess it's time that I turn into a pumpkin. Thank you, Elijah. I'm surprised you don't want it for Talia."

"I had considered it but Niklaus is vengeful enough as it is, I would not be able to protect Talia from him and any others that would seek to harm her."

Rebekah nodded and walked passed him before turning back. "He's after her, you know." Elijah turned around. "Silas, he wants Talia. I'm surprised Nik didn't tell you, guess he really does want you to be miserable." Just as Rebekah disappeared inside the house Elijah's phone rang.

"Rebekah?"

"Elijah, I think Nik's up to something!"

"Where did you go?"

"I'm still at the prom. Look don't do anything with the cure until I see you, something's not right. Elijah! Elijah do not take your eyes off that cure!"

"I think it might be a little late for that. I have to go, Talia's in danger," Elijah hung up frantically and ran as fast as he could back to Georgia.

**_*15 years later*_**

**_"Wait, so that wasn't really Rebekah talking to Elijah?" I asked._**

**_Talia shook her head, "Nope, Silas was masquerading as her in hopes of getting the cure and it worked."_**

**_"But why was he after you? And why did he tell Elijah?"_**

**_"Silas liked to play mind games and by telling Elijah he was striking the Original with fear and forcing him to worry about protecting me, which helped Silas' plans because there would be less powerful beings around to stop him. As for what he wanted with me, well..."_**


	10. Chapter 10

_All that's made me_

_Is all worth trading_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_So I would let go_

_Of all that I know_

_Knowing that you're here with me_

_For your love is changing me_

"Talia!" Elijah bellowed storming into the house.

She appeared at the top of the stairs, "What is it?"

"Silas, he's after you," Elijah explained as Talia hurried down the stairs.

"What, why?"

"I'm not sure. I believe it has something to do with your powers."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"You need to stay here where you're safe."

"Until what? Silas finds me?"

"No, just until we deal with him."

"And how do you expect to do that? He's the first immortal in existence. We don't know what his limits are or if he even has any."

"I know and until we can find out more about him you need to stay safe."

"Fine," Talia grumbled.

Elijah gently kissed her forehead, "I swear I will protect you from him." And he disappeared, again.

"I don't think this is a promise you can keep," Talia muttered.

The following morning Talia got up as per usual and, disregarding Elijah's warnings, went to school with Hadley.

"So, has Mr. Sexy made a move yet?" Hadley asked as the two walked down the hall to their next class.

Talia shook her head, "No, he hasn't and like I said I really don't think he will."

"Oh come on, he took you to Pennsylvania for the weekend and nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened. If anything it might've been a bit disastrous because we ran into his ex and she's beautiful. What if he still has feelings for her?"

Hadley gave her a stern look, "Talia Grace do not compare yourself to Mr. Sexy's ex. Besides the ex is there for a reason, he didn't want to be with her anymore. Maybe she was too much of a self-obsessed bitch to care about his feelings." Talia snorted at how close Hadley was.

"Still, it wasn't that great of a trip. And then he had to rush off to take care of some family problems. I just feel like one day he's just not gonna come back."

"Then maybe you should show him that you don't need him," Hadley suggested. "Men love independent women."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Talia mused. If she continued to live her normal life despite Elijah's warnings and worry for her safety maybe he'd take a hint. Still, it probably wouldn't work because Elijah was obligated to protect her, end of story.

Hadley dropped Talia off and she ran inside to find Elijah sitting on one of the chairs in the living room.

"I was under the impression you were trying to stay hidden," the Original said getting to his feet and approaching Talia.

Talia crossed her arms over her chest, "I didn't realize that entailed becoming a shut-in."

"I don't think you fully understand how dangerous..."

Talia cut him off, "No, I understand perfectly, Elijah. I just don't see the point in abandoning my life to hide from someone who's gonna find me anyway. I might as well live while I can."

"All you're doing is making it easier for Silas to find you," Elijah insisted his jaw clenching.

"What is the point, Elijah? I'm going to die anyways, whether it's tomorrow or fifty years from now it won't make much of a difference. Hadley would get over it and no one else will even notice I'm gone," Talia nearly exploded as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"I would," Elijah told her, his eyes flashing.

Talia did not cower under the intensity of his eyes, "You're over a thousand years old, Elijah. I'm sure you'll get over the loss of one weak human who you feel obligated to protect."

"That is what you truly think?" Talia said nothing as she held his gaze. Something akin to pain flashed across his eyes. With a slight, almost undetectable, nod Elijah disappeared.

The tears finally escaped Talia's eyes as it occurred to her that what she feared may have just happened, maybe Elijah wouldn't come back.

That night as Talia walked into her room a voice muttered behind her, "You're wrong, you know." Talia jumped five feet in the air and whirled around to see Elijah standing there.

"I didn't think you'd come back," Talia told him honestly.

Elijah shook his head and slowly approached her, "You need to know the truth. I do not feel obligated to protect you. I do it because I care about you, more than I should. From the day I met you when you were an infant, you intrigued me. And over the last seventeen years you've grown into the most beautiful and kind woman I've met over the last thousand years. I have tried to repress and ignore the emotions you cause me to feel. The love I feel for you is far more than I felt when I believed I was in love before. You, Talia, are more important than you know and it does not matter to me if you are human and vulnerable. That simply means you need my protection and love all the more."

Talia could've sworn her mind was playing tricks on her, "You love me?"

"With all of my unbeating heart," Elijah answered instantly as he stood right in front of her.

Without second thought Talia grabbed his neck and captured his lips with her own. Both were blinded by fireworks as sparks rushed through their bodies. Talia pulled away and looked up into his dark eyes, alight with pure joy and love. "I love you too. I have for months and I was terrified you would be disgusted if I came clean and told you. And it broke my heart when I thought you weren't going to come back." Elijah smiled sadly at causing her pain and ran a hand through her dark hair before kissing her fervently.

The next morning Talia was awoken by the morning sun beating on her bare back. She snuggled into her pillow only to discover it was moving. Her blue eyes flew open to see Elijah staring down at her. Talia blushed as the memories from the night before came flooding to her mind.

"Good morning," Elijah greeted her giving her a small peck on her lips.

Talia smiled, "Mmm, yes it is." Talia began to lightly trace patterns on Elijah's toned chest. "What time is it?"

Elijah glanced at her alarm clock, "Just after seven."

Talia groaned, "Ugh, I have school." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd much rather stay here in bed with you."

Elijah chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "As would I, but you should go."

"I know, I'm gonna get a shower," Talia announced with a sigh, getting up and walking to the bathroom. "You're welcome to join me."

Elijah didn't need to be told twice.

After they both had gotten dressed and ate a quick breakfast, Hadley arrived and Elijah walked Talia to the door. "Will you be here when I get home?" Talia questioned.

"Of course, it seems the only way to keep you safe is to be a perpetual presence in your life," Elijah assured her with a gentle smile.

"I'll see you later," Talia told him as Elijah leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Every rational thought flew out of Talia's mind as she pulled Elijah closer. Sadly, Elijah pulled away. "You know Hadley's gonna want details now."

Elijah chuckled, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I love you," Talia told him.

"I love you too. Be safe, please."

"I'll try."

Talia grinned stupidly all the way to Hadley's car and giggled at Hadley's dropped jaw and wide eyes. "You-you-he…finally!" Talia just laughed. "Did you two declare your unending love for each other last night?" Talia nodded as Hadley squealed in delight. "Did you…?" Talia blushed and Hadley gasped. "Oh my God! Details now!"

Talia spent the next few minutes of the car ride satisfying Hadley's curiosity and she didn't really mind. Her mind was in a daze and life at that moment was pure bliss. Elijah loved her. Just as much and in every way she loved him. Nothing could sour her mood.

As Talia walked to her next class which she didn't have with Hadley when she was suddenly pulled into a supply closet. The light came on revealing a familiar brunette vampire. "Katerina."

"Katherine, please. Sorry we didn't get to chat much the other day," she smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Talia demanded. "And how did you find me?"

"I've been on the run for five hundred years; I think I can find one human."

Talia glared at her, "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to warn you to stay away from Elijah. You might think there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow or a happy ending at the end of the story but you're sadly mistaken."

"And you're mistaken if you think threatening me will make Elijah crawl back to you. He doesn't love you anymore, Katherine. He's moved on, maybe you should too." A look crossed Katherine's face before she suddenly disappeared. Talia sighed and exited the closet before heading on to class.

When Talia got home she decided against telling Elijah about Katherine. In some ways she pitied Katherine and she understood how horrible it would be to lose an amazing man like Elijah. She just hoped Katherine would take her advice and find love, a love that would last forever.

_*15 years later*_

_I gaped at Talia, "Wow. It seriously took you telling him your life was worthless and he was obligated to protect you for him to man up and kiss you."_

_"Actually, I kissed him first," Talia smiled crookedly. "But yes. You have to keep in mind, he'd been hurt before in love and he didn't want to pull me into everything that went on i his world. He just didn't realize it was a little too late for that."_

_"So what happened next?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in and you can't breathe_

The next week or so was the happiest Talia had ever been. When Talia arrived home from school Elijah was waiting for her as usual but there was something different in his expression. Talia knew that look.

"You're leaving," Talia stated before Elijah could even get a word out.

Elijah said, "Yes, apparently there is some trouble brewing down in New Orleans concerning Niklaus and I am going to investigate."

"And it's too dangerous for me to go?"

"Very."

Talia sighed, "Just call me and keep me updated. I've grown accustomed to your voice."

Elijah gave her a small kiss, "As have I. So, to help you get through the nights without me by your side, will you hold onto this for me?" Elijah held up a small diamond ring.

Talia's eyes grew wide, "Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Wait, what? This was all happening a little too fast. She wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

"Not exactly," Elijah admitted. "It is more of a promise, one I intend to keep. When I do ask for your hand I intend to sweep you off your feet."

"I look forward to it. So yes, I will hold onto this," Talia declared slipping the ring on.

"I promise I will contact you soon."

"I love you," Talia told him.

Elijah kissed her cheek, "And I you." And he was gone, his endearing words lingering.

As much as Talia missed Elijah, she tried to focus on her graduation fast approaching. It was only a few days away and she and Hadley were very excited, though only Hadley had a foot out the door with a full ride to Atlanta State. Talia had decided to take a year off of school to figure her life out, particularly with all that had happened recently with Elijah and until Silas was dealt with.

"But you'll come visit me?" Hadley questioned insistently when she dropped Talia off.

"Of course, when I can. I'm kind of hoping Elijah's gonna spring some trip around the world on me, so… But I'll call you all the time," Talia promised as she got out of the car and went inside after waving goodbye to her friend.

Later that night Talia received an interesting call from Elijah. "Hello Talia."

She grinned, "Elijah, how is New Orleans?"

"Very interesting."

"I miss you."

"As do I."

"Oh would you two stop your love fest and just tell her already," a new female voice grumbled.

"Rebekah please," Elijah requested as Talia rolled her eyes.

"Rebekah," she acknowledged the female Original.

"Talia," was the short reply.

"So, what's the news?" Talia asked.

"It would seem Niklaus has impregnated a she-wolf who has been linked to the oppressed witches of the Quarter who intend to keep the girl, Haley, and the child safe if Klaus is able to overthrow the vampire, Marcel, an old friend of ours, who runs the Quarter," Elijah explained.

Talia's jaw dropped, "Wow, there certainly is quite a lot going on down there. How is Klaus taking it?"

"He's doing what he does. Given the chance at happiness, Niklaus runs in the opposite direction," Elijah responded.

"Then let him run," Rebekah stated. "That child, if it's even his, is better off without him."

"He's not better off without that child, Rebekah. And neither are we."

"It is a chance for all of you to be a family again," Talia pointed out.

"Darling and kind, the both of you. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption, Elijah?" Rebekah continued.

Talia heard Elijah sigh, "I will stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found." The ring of a dead line sounded.

"Elijah, are you still there?" Talia questioned.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry but I will probably miss your graduation ceremony this weekend," he told her.

Talia smiled softly, "It's alright, I know you have a lot of things to take care of. Do you think Rebekah will ever come around?"

"It's hard to say but I do not doubt that if she does it will not be an easy task."

"I love you, I'll see you soon."

"As I love you. Be safe."

"I will, goodbye."

"Goodbye." And she hung up.

Talia sat with her classmates dressed in her graduation cap and gown awaiting her name being called to receive her diploma. Though she was excited about finally completing high school, she couldn't help feel that something was missing. She'd known that since the age of nine her mother would never see her graduate, or walk down the aisle at her wedding, or even hold her first grandchild. But now, her father was missing as well. Talia had never really considered all the milestones her father would miss now. And lastly, though she knew his business in New Orleans was important, she wished Elijah could've been there to support her like he always had.

When she returned home there was a message waiting on her landline. "Talia," Elijah's voice greeted when she played back the message. "I assume since you did not answer that you are already at the ceremony so I will simply relay what I had intended to tell you in this message. I am very proud of you and how far you've come. You've grown so much over the years and I love you very much. I have managed to strike a deal with the witches of the Quarter; in exchange for a fellow witch's dead body, they've allowed me to protect Haley, the mother of Klaus' child, as we attempt to bring down Marcel's empire. I am still trying to convince my brother of this plan but he is still stubborn. Once your school year is over I hope you will join us here in New Orleans, I've already made the arrangements but you are welcome to decline. Still, I'd like for you to be here because you are also a part of this family. I know it may be dangerous for you but it may be safer than where you are now and throw Silas off of your trail. Be safe. I love you."

Talia wiped the stray tears from her eyes. Of course she would join him but the last week or so of school would seem like forever.

The following day Elijah stood in the old mayor's house discussing the situation with Klaus. "In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we could destroy them from the inside."

Klaus gazed at his brother quizzically, "And will your little Talia be joining us?"

Elijah could not help the small smile that formed on his face, "Well, it is safer here where we can protect her from Silas. She should be here by the end of the week once school ends."

"And what of Rebekah?" Klaus questioned. "Has she stopped her pouting long enough to enjoy the fun?"

Elijah sighed, "She has made her disinterest quite clear."

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather," Klaus declared causing Elijah to chuckle lightly. "Or perhaps, she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved."

"Rebekah may surprise us yet," Elijah insisted. "After all we all swore the same vow." Elijah tore off a covering as Klaus poured himself a drink.

"I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability, one weakness that Marcel could exploit," as he spoke Klaus sauntered closer and closer to Elijah.

Bewildered Elijah glanced up at his little brother, "And what is that?"

"You." Klaus suddenly thrust one of the special daggers into Elijah's chest causing said Original to cry out in sudden pain as he started to turn gray in desiccation. Elijah grabbed on to Klaus with what little strength he had. "Forgive me, my brother but you will not be with your little Talia soon. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." Elijah's eyes shut as the dagger's power overwhelmed him.

_*15 years later*_

_"I figured that's why you were sad at graduation," I told Talia._

_She shrugged, "Sucks to have no one there to see you graduate."_

_"Did Klaus really dagger Elijah again? That's so ridiculous!"_

_Talia nodded, "Yes, it was but it changed a lot of things."_


End file.
